Pleasure Can Equal Pain
by NaruLover53
Summary: Sakura is a member of the ANBU. Yamato never joined the village in the leaf. When their villages are at war and Sakura becomes a captive, he'll do anything to make her talk. Anything. One-Shot YamatoxSakura, (Rated M) Contains Slightly Dark Lemons!


**You guessed it! Another one-shot! I really just cant get enough of these two. Well everything you need to know is in the description, but I do have to stress about the rating!**

**This story (like most of my work) Is rated a very mature "M"/ "MA" So if you are not the proper maturity level or age don't read! There is slight S&M and more dark themed sexual content present in this chapter. More so then I have written in the past! So you have been warned!**

**Thank you guys for all the support I have received so far! And I really hope you enjoy!**

**Pleasure Can Equal Pain**

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." A malicious voice echoed off the narrowly spaced stone walls.

Jolting the bound pink haired kunoichi back to reality. She felt as a thousand freezing droplets of icy cold water poured over her overly exposed skin. Her jade eyes shooting open as she gasped out from the bitterly frigid liquid biting into her.

Sakura violently shook her head from side to side her loose and slightly tangled pink locks flinging off some of the unsoaked water as she did so.

Her messed rosette strands then clinging to her heated cheeks as she glared emerald daggers at the slightly smiling male stranger standing only inches before her.

She instantly felt her bound hands ball into fist above her head, rattling her iron shackles as she did so. She glanced up at the damp ceiling to the rusted chains holding her wrist tightly together, keeping her helplessly in place.

Even from this angle her hands looked discolored from being angled above her for so long. She could only imagine how her feet must match as well. A pair of iron manacles clamped down around her ankles as well virtually welding her to the concrete floor.

Ordinarily mere metal like this would have crumbled like sand under the enormous pressure and strength her body was capable of producing. But, the damn seal drawn into her back blocked all her devastating chakra from flowing at all.

She bowed her head with a sigh. Sleep was the only escape she had come to have in this hell hole. Though, it seemed her captures weren't even willing to grant her that much of a kindness.

"Twice in one day? Cant get enough of me can you?" Sakura whispered dryly glaring her narrowed jade eyes at the empty bucket holding man in front of her.

She knew him all to well. He was one of two men she had come to recognize during her unwanted drawn out stay in this prison.

She watched him smile a yellow toothed grin as he often did when he came to see her. And Sakura felt her stomach turn in disgust.

She knew what that look meant. He was prepping up for another round of torment. She wondered what it would be this time? Stretch her muscles until they ripped? Beat her until her skin bled? Or maybe re-break one of her already fractured bones?

She dug her pearl teeth into her lower lip. Either way the results would be the same. She wouldn't talk.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. She never thought she would miss the leaf village so much in her life. But at this very moment she would give anything to be back there.

Back to her comrades, to her friends, and family. But most of all, her safety.

It was thoughts like that, that made her mentally kick herself for ever leaving the warm confines of her home to begin with.

Then again, at the time it didn't seem like she had that much of a choice. She had been summoned by the Hokage to travel to the land of Iron. A war torn country that the leaf itself was currently battling. Her mission had been to require pass codes to receive a shipment of mass weapons that would shift the war in the leafs favor.

It had seemed simple enough. Being one of twelve ranking officers stations in her branch of the ANBU black ops she had left Konoha with five of her best men to extract the codes.

However, the information of their agenda had been leaked. After receiving the coordinates they had been swiftly ambushed. All had put up a good fight but, sadly two of her men had been killed. Three had managed to flee with their lives only because of her efforts to ensure their escape.

Her honorable tactics hadn't come without sacrifice. She had been captured and dragged to this under ground labyrinth.

She had lost count of just how many days she had been imprisoned. Her only clear memories really were the seemingly endless hours she had been tortured for information.

Even now she could feel every visible and non visible inch of her body ache from the suffering she had endured all for the sake of her village.

She was running on nothing but will at this point. She had been starved, beaten, racked, burned, any form of pain that the human mind could imagine had been forced upon her.

If it wasn't for her extensive training as an ANBU member she could almost guarantee she would have broken a long time ago. But, no. Through it all she had stayed strong. She had to, her village depended on her.

If need be she would die for her home and its people. And she had a feeling, she soon would.

"Come on babe. Don't be that way." The yellow teethed man smiled, "I even brought you some visitors."

"Oh how very gentlemanly of you." Sakura replied with a forced smile making herself look up at him.

He grinned a cheesy smirk before throwing a bag at her chained feet. It was rustic and badly stained, formed with a lumpy uneven texture. She glared down at it in uncertainly.

The nameless man could see her questioning and he leaned down grabbing the sack roughly before tilting it over until its contents spilled out.

Rolling out of the sack came two matching pairs of severed heads. Blood stained and rotted from exposure to the elements, each one glaring wide eyed through white dead eyes.

Sakura stared down at the unknown faces behind an emotionless mask.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't know'em." The still grinning torturer said calmly "But, I thought you'd want to see them all the same. Their two of the other spies we caught. Want to know what you and them have in common?" He asked leadingly.

"Enlighten me." Sakura said flatly her jade eyes never leaving the dismembered heads staring up at her. The poor bastards.

"Neither of them talked either." The smiling man said grabbing Sakura's hair violently making her tense from the sudden force.

Sakura could see it in his dark beady eyes. He wanted her to cry, maybe beg not to share the same fate. She wouldn't give this SOB the satisfaction.

"About time I found something in common with the people around here." She smiled sarcastically.

The torturer only replied with a sharp slap across her already bruised cheek. It stung, but aside from her head jerking to the side she didn't react in the slightest.

She could tell her reluctance to indulge in his sick pleasure only made him fume that much more with anger. She expected him to strike her again but before he could follow through, the heavy iron of the small chamber door screeched open distracting him.

Both their eyes fixed on the pair of men now entering the suddenly crowded stone room. One Sakura, knew he was the second torturer that usually followed after the first. The other was to shadowed in the dimly lit corner to be clearly seen.

The only thing she could plainly make out was his wide framed shoulders. He was defiantly taller and much more well built than the other two men currently leering at her.

"Oh great more company. Just when I was getting board." Sakura laughed humorlessly as she felt her current attackers fisted hand untangle from her long rosette locks.

"See what I tell you? She's got a mouth." The second man stated mockingly.

"What are you two doing here?" The yellow teethed man asked, obviously annoyed he had been interrupted.

"The boss says we're running out of time. He's called in the 'expert' to make the girl talk." The secondary man stated flatly crossing his boney arms over his flat chest.

"I don't need any help." The grimacing man at Sakura side said boldly. "Besides I'm not done with her yet."

Sakura fought the urge to flinch as she felt assailant number one run a hard hand up her naked stomach almost to the valley of her exposed cleavage. If it wasn't for the torn fabric of her basically transparent white tank top he would have gone all the way.

"Don't touch me." Sakura hissed making him pause momentarily.

"What's wrong baby? I thought you liked it rough?" He asked exposing his tainted smile wickedly.

Sakura forced herself to glare at him through narrowed jade eyes. Fighting her gag reflex all the while.

"Oh I do." She reassured with a hollow smirk, "But, I know for a fact you wouldn't measure up to my standards." She said glancing down at his covered pelvis with a mocking smile.

Clearly he didn't find her little dig nearly as funny. Another hard slap quickly followed and Sakura bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a gasp.

She swallowed it down forcefully and replaced it with dry laughter.

"See? You can't even hit like a man. Drop your pants big boy. I could use a laugh." Sakura prepared herself for another hit as she watched him re-raise his now trembling hand. This one was probably gonna hurt worse than ever before.

She waited for the strike but it never came. Instead she watched as the hand that had just been swiping towards her remained frozen in mid air. Caught in the grasp of the unseen man from before.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" The fury filled torturer seethed trying to pull his arm free but to no avail as the new stranger held more tightly. Sakura could have sworn she was able to hear the bone beginning to crack under the immense pressure making the yellow teethed man gasp.

"That's enough." The bronze haired stranger said sternly.

The yellow teethed man dropped to his knees beside the still glaring severed heads as the wide framed stranger finally released his no doubt fractured wrist.

"You've have your orders and I have mine. Now get out." He commanded making Sakura shiver.

This man defiantly was different from the others. For instance, he was far more attractive. Cropped bronze hair that was slightly spiked upwards. Pale smooth marble skin that almost matched her natural hue. A well built muscled frame visible even under his slightly loose fitting cloths. And black piercing eyes that almost looked as dark as burning coal.

The obviously defeated yellowed teeth man began to climb to his feet but was forcibly shoved back down by the towering handsome stranger standing between him and Sakura.

"And take those with you." He ordered gesturing towards the severed heads laying on the already stained floor.

Reluctantly the first torturer obeyed shoving the discarded body members back into the pack they had come from before heading towards the still open iron door.

The second assaulter watched him go before turning back towards the new stranger with a menacing smile.

"Make sure to take your time with her. I want to hear her scream." He said over his shoulder as he headed towards the entrance as well. Making sure to clink the heavy iron door back into its frame with a loud clank.

Sakura watched as she was sealed inside with the new arrival. A part of her relieved to watch the two faces she had come to know and hate, go. But the other half of her was now highly on alert with warning from the new man turned from her.

He was apparently the 'expert' she had just heard about and her whole body grew tense at the thought. Who was this man? Some new, more experienced assailant? Her heart dropped at the thought, if that was the case it was going to be a long night.

"I must apologize for those two. Some men have no restraint." The handsome stranger said calmly over his broad shoulder.

Sakura watched through caution filled eyes as he walked silently over to the rickety table in the far corner of the dome like room.

Reaching into his loose fitting grey sweats to retrieve a small box of matches. Carefully lighting the small candles lining the room to fill it with a more enticing glow.

Sakura watched as the light from the small flame filled his ink colored eyes and she swallowed hard. This man was new, and nothing like the men she had grown accustomed to. And something deep down inside her warned her, that he was clearly for more dangerous as well.

"Shameful really." He continued reaching into the opposite pocket of his pants pulling out what looked like a rolled leather tool kit.

He laid the scroll like tube down on the flat surface of the table before slowly unraveling it. Revealing strange, shiny apparently new metal devices. That Sakura instantly didn't like the sight of.

She fought the panic rising in her chest as she began to mentally prepare herself for the inevitable. She watched as he calmly began to pour himself a drink of clear water in a small cup at the rim of the table.

He turned towards her with the now full cup in hand before he slowly began to walk towards her. Sakura balled her almost completely numb hands and braced herself for what he might do next.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked surprisingly compassionate reaching upwards to almost press the porcelain cup to her parched lips.

Sakura narrowed her jade eyes in hesitation. What was this guy playing at? Did he honestly think she was stupid enough to drink whatever he handed her? She didn't care how dehydrated she currently was.

The handsome stranger could see her reluctance.

"Its only water. I promise." He swore with almost believable sincerity.

Sakura cautiously leaned forward sipping from the clean glass. The water inside tasted absolutely delicious as it filled her mouth.

The man watched as she got her full before he pulled the cup away. Relieved she had taken his almost peaceful gesture, or so he thought.

Once Sakura had wet her dry lips and sloshed the liquid just well enough in her mouth to stop the burning on her tongue she spat the water right back out. Deliberate to aim it directly in the strangers chest.

She watched in silently victory as the saliva laced substance soaked into his vest and sweater, and he sighed lowly.

Sakura half expected him to rear back and slap her as she had grown accustomed too. But instead he only walked back over to the tool lined table and began to peel away his now stained clothing.

"They told me you would be stubborn." He said calmly tugging his loose fitting sweater over his head until he was wearing nothing but a very tight navy underarmor like shirt.

Its arm holes cut at the shoulder to reveal his heavily muscular defined forearms and arms. The neck line extended to cover all the skin leading up to cup the bottom of his chin. His abdomen hard and cut with deep lines to outline his sculpted stomach and chest.

It was such a shame that someone so sinfully attractive came with a brutal agenda. Or that's how Sakura currently felt at the moment.

"Can I confess something to you kunoichi?" The asked peering a dark charcoal black eye in her direction.

Sakura didn't respond. Only hung there motionless and silent as she had been trained to be.

"I think you're brave. More so than anyone else that's been detained here. You've obviously endured a lot, and that takes courage." He continued turning towards her leaning his back against the table now braced at his hips.

"I've seen ninjas twice your size crack under half the punishment you've taken. It's honorable." He finished with a slight nod of his head.

"Stop. You're making me blush." Sakura whispered sarcastically not bothering to meet his gaze.

"I'm not trying to flatter you. Just stating the obvious." He said truthfully.

He watched her turn from him and he knew pleasantries weren't going to get him anywhere. At least for the time being. There seemed to be no point in continuing, so he might as well begin what he had been called down here to do.

"I suppose we should get started." He stated matter of factly straightening his stance from his lax posture.

"Great. I thought you'd keep me waiting all night." Sakura admitted, even though deep down she wished he had.

"So? What's first? Cuts? Bruises? Or something new? I'm getting a little tired of the old stuff." Sakura asked mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come.

"I'm not here to cause you pain kunoichi." The man said believably.

Sakura glanced in his direction with a distrusting glare. Reverse physiology was it? This _was_ new.

"Let me guess then. You're here to be my friend. Maybe braid my hair?" She hissed. Why wouldn't he just start with the torment already? This meaningless chattered was almost more unbearable than the enviable waiting of the pain.

"If you insist." The stranger nodded walking forward and Sakura clenched her teeth waiting for the biting sting of his assault.

But, seconds ticked by and it never came.

Sakura glanced up towards the handsome would be assaulter, only to see he was nowhere in sight. She didn't understand. Where had he gone?

Just when the thought crossed his mind. She felt long nimble fingers fan out from behind her and bury themselves in her tangled hair.

Sakura tensed expecting pain to follow at any moment but instead she felt her scalp begin to tingle with the surprisingly gentle sensation of his fingertips combing through her soft hair.

"You have very beautiful hair." He whispered from behind her, making an unwanted shiver run up the length of her spine.

She felt a few tender tugs of her now tangle free rosette colored locks as he wove the separated spirals in out and around one another until it formed a perfect braid.

Once finished he adjusted the coiled alignment of her hair over her bare shoulder before walking back in front of her. Folding his toned arms over his chest to eye her clearly confused expression.

Sakura glance down at her tightly woven hair placed on her shoulder and blinked in almost astonishment. It felt like an eternity since she received even an ounce of kindness and, yet here this man was. Like a gods send, but sadly she knew he wasn't.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Yamato." He replied lightly brushing a stray hair from her cheek to tuck behind her ear. Sakura fought the urge to flinch at this slight intimate contact.

"And you? What's your name kunoichi?" He asked retracting his hand to meet her emerald eyes.

"Ino." Sakura lied instinctively, though unsure why she had chosen her absent best friends name as her cover. Maybe it would make for an interesting story, if she survived past this night.

Yamato chuckled darkly before turning back towards the table at his side.

"You're not a very good liar. I can respect that." He admitted seeing right past her attempt at deception.

He walked over to the table before slowly beginning to pull out the strange new tools he had brought with him one after the other until they laid on top of the leather pack they had been sheathed in.

"I assume you know why I'm here?" Yamato said evening out the small metal object until they formed a straight line.

Sakura tightened her fisted hands. How she wished she could just get one moments peace without chains or shackles. Or some new inventive torturer masquerading as her sympathizer. It was so much more tolerable when her captors were up front about what they wanted.

"I do." She stated emotionlessly. She might as well savor what little unagonizing time she had left.

"Then there is no way to convince you to willingly tell me the information my village needs?" He asked, almost hopeful.

Seeing the girl before him as she was, she looked more beaten and mistreated than any he could currently recall. He didn't want to bring her lower. Though, that wasn't to say he wouldn't if she left him no other choice.

Then again, he admired her spirit all the same. Even now after all she had suffered, and from what he had been told she had suffered a great deal. She still held that defiant look in her emerald eyes, as well as her bound but struggling posture. She was a ninja to be respected, and he would treat her so.

"Just get it over with. I'm sick of waiting." Sakura spat turning her gaze from him altogether. If she was going to feel searing pain, she didn't want to see it coming. It was somehow easier to take when it came as a surprise.

"As you wish." He whispered

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, as she began to force herself to focus on her memories of home. The summer air sweeping though the massive green trees around the village gates. The seemingly endless beautiful blue sky. The towering aged buildings filled with history and life.

Yes, those were the memories that would get her through this. Just as they had before.

Yamato took his time savoring the woman before him watching through dark eyes as she sealed her orbs shut obviously fearful for what was to come. He took pride in knowing that fear would soon be set aside for something much more enticing.

Walking silently until he was right behind her, his ink black orbs scanning her halfway exposed body from top to bottom.

She was thin and lean, no doubt from being deprived of food for some odd days. He would have to see that changed as soon as possible. What little skin that wasn't bruised or cut was smooth and creamy. Yamato wished he could wipe the discolored marks away. It seemed such a shame someone with such beautiful features would be marked so.

He let his fingertip graze over the small of her back where the chakra resistant seal had been placed. He had been told she could achieve devastating power if not restrained properly. He would have to keep that in mind.

He pulled back watching as her body tensed from the slight contact. He wished he would have been summoned earlier, when her body was not so battered. Getting her to trust and surrender herself over to him now was not going to be an easy feat.

He peered down at her tattered clothing. Torn and dirty black short covering her lower half from sight but risen just high enough to hug the curve of her rear.

The white basically transparent top clinging to her chest damp and blood stained. The worn cloth hanging just low enough to shield her perked breast from sight.

It surprised Yamato that a woman this attractive would choose the life of a shinobi. Of course the world of the ninja was home to many different types of woman some very beautiful, but none Yamato had met seemed to have the same appeal as the woman chained before him.

She looked as though she could be any sort of glamorous female she wanted. A model, an actress, or even just a trophy wife some lucky rich bastard had earned.

He wondered what had occurred in her life to make her choose the path of a kunoichi. A question that was better saved for later. For now, he had information that needed to be extracted.

Yamato leaned forward lowering his mouth to the lobe of her ear before speaking in a hushed whisper.

"You're incredibly beautiful." He breathed, his lips grazing over her smooth skin making her shudder.

He moved to her neck, skimming his damp lips over the long column of her throat. Blowing against her subtle flesh until he saw visible chills run across her skin.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura gasped as her skin began to tingle with a lasting sensation that made her breath quicken.

"I told you kunoichi. I'm not here to cause you pain." He promised replacing his lips with the calloused tips of his fingers. Circling around the base of her neck to continue lower.

Sakura sunk her pearl teeth into her lower lips to stifle a groan of satisfaction. Oh gods! So this had been his ploy all along? He was going to rape her?

Sakura had feared this type of torment would be forced upon her, but she had luckily managed to avoid it thus far. That is until they apparently saw it fit to summon this man. This 'expert' as they had called him.

It was exactly as she had thought, he wasn't like the other men who had tormented her. He was much, much worse!

At first Yamato's gestures were simply lingering touches of his digits, but soon they turned stroking and open palmed.

He pressed at her pulse points quickly discovering how sensitive she was, feeling as she sucked in a sharp intake of breath.

He wasn't a fool, he could tell she was a jumbled bundle of nerves. The most of which being fear, but soon he would melt that uncertainty away. He wanted to make sure her body was practically aching for him before the night was through.

He traced and rubbed down her neck, acquainting himself with her naturally soft skin. He made his was to the juncture of her shoulder. Running the tip of his nail along the curve before grazing with his finger.

She was doing her best to disguise it but her breathing was turning quick and irregular. She wasn't moving or trying to defy him, but her body was far from relaxed.

He stroked his hand over her collar bone, before lavishing the opposite shoulder with equal attention. Making sure to press gently into her subtle skin each time. She shivered in response and Yamato knew, her defenses were still solid, but wavering.

She was obviously doing her best to hold back, to resist the pleasure he was giving her. She was defiantly defiant as he had been told she could be. She was strong, and bold. Two very respectable quality's but secretly Yamato knew, once he began to hear her pleas for more, it would make having her that much sweeter.

Skillfully Yamato stepped out from behind her shadow. Now standing at her front inching down until he was eye level with her breast. The thin fabric of her top didn't provide much coverage. He could see her firm globes clearly as they rose and fell with every ragged intake of breath.

Her already distended pink nipples brushing up against the cloth almost begging for his attention. He would see to it they received their fill soon enough.

He tilted his head to blow though the transparent material warm air seeping through the fabric to assault her sensitized skin and she shivered.

Dipping himself closer he began to massage a trail of soft affectionate invisible lines down her sternum to her navel. His fingers barley brushing over her skin, skimming so lightly she might not have felt them if her body hadn't been so intensified by adrenaline.

Feeling her gasp in reluctance he reversed his path, he wasn't going to push her to far, yet. He made his way upwards this time using the tip of his finger to cut a heated trail up to the mound of her cleavage.

He skipped her breast to glide over her collarbone, to her shoulder then to her neck. Applying just enough pressure to her delicate skin until she whimpered a hidden pleasurable sound.

"Relax kunoichi. I wont hurt you." He vowed

Sakura tried to force herself to say something but nothing came to the surface. She was so flustered, she didn't want this! She didn't! But her body had been deprived of any sort of pleasure or release for so long it began to betray her with its own primal need for satisfaction.

Yamato dragged his hand down further until it boarded on the rim of her tattered top. His eyes secretly drinking in the enticing sight of her barley hidden chest.

Sakura's breath hitched but she fought the urge to squirm under his hard gaze. It was then Yamato knew he would have to try harder.

He let his fingers travel lower to the valley of her cleavage. Gliding his hand over the curve of her supple fleshy globe.

This time she trembled, but clearly she was trying to hide it. Yamato smirked inwardly enjoying the heated trail he had created, she was indeed a rare find.

He switched breast touching the top of her opposite unattended globe before letting his nail graze her gently. He watched as she sunk her pearl teeth into her pouted bottom lip to stifle a soft whimper that boarded on a moan.

He touched and massaged above the valley of her cleavage. His touches soft and calculated as he switched back and forth between the supple mounds.

Muffled moans of rising satisfaction began to become harder and harder to ignore. He doubted she had noticed but she was beginning to squirm, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

He began to stoke lower but the fabric of her top defended against his actions and he knew it was time the garment was disposed of.

Lifting only one fingertip upwards to the loose collar of her camisole he allowed just enough chakra to surge under his nail to engulf it was a blue pulsating point. Easily like a knife through butter he slit the already tattered material away until it fell from her body altogether to pool at her chained feet.

Sakura gasped at the sudden loss of her barrier from skin on skin contact and sealed her eyes tighter, she didn't want to see this. She didn't want to know what was coming.

Yamato took in the sight of her naked breast and he felt a familiar heart surge through his blood. She was incredibly beautiful, flawless creamy globes of perfect skin centered by harden pink areolas that matched her hair in perfect hue.

After savoring her exquisite chest he began to work his fingers inward. Circling towards her rosy nipples, but never touching the distended buds.

Reaching out he cupped her breast in each calloused palm. Feeling the softness, and the weight of her supple orbs before squeezing them gently.

Sakura unwillingly arched up onto his palms as much as the chains wrapped around her wrist would allow a low pleasured sound humming in the back of her throat.

Her body hadn't felt any sort of sensation other than pain for so long it was clinging to the gentle ministrations of the man before her like the lifeline he was.

Yamato began to move his hands, pushing the flesh up, down , together, evenly in a rhythmic motion. Sakura's only response was to groan behind her teeth in want for more. He hadn't even so much as traced over her nipples and they were beginning to ache. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Yamato.

Intentionally he let a thumb brush over the erect bud. It was soft and far to brief but it was still enough to extract a moan from the woman chained before him.

He returned to squeezing her breast sometimes gentle other times harder. Every now and then deliberately flicking a thumb over her nipples. His actions were completely random and Sakura felt herself shuddering in response every time he surprised her with his calloused touches.

"Would you permit me to kiss you?" Yamato asked so politely it almost broke the guarded trance Sakura had forced herself under.

No. Was her immediate thought. But, the thought of him ceasing in his incredibly gentle caresses worried her. What would happen once he was finished? The others would come in no doubt to pick up where he left off.

Sakura shuddered at the thought. She would gladly endure this strange mans touches a thousand times over then endure one moment of bruising fondling from the others.

"Y-Yes." Sakura breathed so surprised at how easily it felt to surrender rather than fight. It was a much needed weight of her shoulders, even if it was only momentarily.

Yamato dipped his head respectfully before continuing. So this woman was capable of being reasonable after all, it was surprising.

So far Sakura had managed to win over his admiration with her refusal to let even a single sound of enjoyment leave her sealed lips. He was amused by her restraint but he knew it was only a matter of time before he had her begging for him.

Then without warning he dipped his head replacing his thumb with the wet heat of his mouth. Sakura cried out with an unchecked moan, and he rewarded her with a hard suck and few quick flicks of his tongue before he pulled away.

Smirking at her sigh of disapproval, before he recaptured the opposite bud showing it equally brief attention. Over and over he began to tease her giving her quick licks or even a soft bite.

She was shivering and her skin was lined with visible goosebumps, his touches then grew longer more heated and aggressive until he himself couldn't withstand the temptation for more of her smooth flesh.

Replacing his mouth only briefly with his calloused palms he began to massage her attentively. Her skin was smooth against his digits and allowed him to glide over her easily. Creamy and slick with his saliva as he began to suckle random patches all over her breast. Nipping with his teeth, and lavishing with his tongue, but never did he give her the satisfaction of tasting her no doubt aching pearls.

Once her breast were covered in red blotches. Her skin marred by gentle indentions of his teeth he knew he had explored his fill and wanted more.

This time he took her nipple into his mouth and kept it there. Letting his tongue swipe over it gently before sucking with desperate hunger. He took as much of the creamy globe into his mouth as he could savoring the sweet flesh before pulling away and treating its twin to the same erotic gesture.

Her moans were unrestrained now coming out in increasingly loud pleasured sounds driving him onward and making him hungry for more.

He switched breast again with a low primal grow fighting the urge to sink his teeth into her supple flesh. But, he knew that would undoubtedly cause her pain and for now his only purpose here was to cause her pleasure.

Regaining his senses enough to pull away from her breast. It appeared he was doing a good job delivering on his orders.

She was panting hard and his ministrations had made her so aroused he could practically smell the moisture gathering in her panties. The sweet scent of cherries and cream wafting in the air, it made his jaw tense with strain.

Usually his composure was unshakable. He had interrogated dozens of incredibly beautifully woman. And all had broken within minutes of his treatment. But, her. She was something else. Yamato couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was just something about this girl that drove him further than it ever had before.

He quickly shook the thought away. He had to remain in control, or else the game would end and he wouldn't have the information he required.

He reached out his hand and let a calloused finger brush over her stomach, running a thumb over the hard ridge of her hip bone and watching as her muscles tensed with this new sensation.

His finger went back up to circle her navel before drawing an invisible trail down her abdomen and along the rim of her tight black shorts.

She made a soft sound of pleasure, obviously struggling to keep herself in check from what she was now fully aware she craved.

Yamato gently hooked a lone finger under the waistband of her shorts before pausing.

"What's your name kunoichi?" He whispered leaning close so his warm breath traced over her still damp skin making her shiver.

It was time to begin his true intentions. He had worked her close enough to at least gain a slight advantage in this mutual game of restraint.

Sakura met his charcoal black eyes and everything in her screamed to deny him any sort of information no matter how harmless it currently seemed.

But on the other hand her body was practically on fire with the lingering touches he had left behind. She could feel her thighs quiver and her sex clench, she was so ready for more. So wanting for what he had given her she was becoming temporarily blind to the danger of the situation.

She shook her head as her only response, she wouldn't give him what he wanted. She didn't care what followed, she wouldn't.

Yamato saw her refusal and he knew he had to act quickly to subdue her once again. Retracting his finger to bring his hand downward. Then shamelessly he cupped her clothed sex in his palm, skimming a finger to run up and down her slit with just enough pressure to make her gasp.

Sakura forced herself to still as he pressed a little harder against her letting just the tip of his finger sink into the indentions of her moist shorts.

He leaned closer recapturing a swollen nipple in her mouth before sucking greedily making her head fall back and loud cry escape her lips.

"Please tell me your name?" He rasped against her skin applying more pressure to her already pulsating clit.

So easily he had controlled her. She would have sworn it was almost inhuman the hold he seemed to have over her.

Sakura couldn't could take it anymore. It was just her name. And she needed more of what he was giving, she needed it so bad she was almost in pain.

"S-Sakura." She sobbed as he bit down onto her areola making her head spin with the delicious sensation.

Yamato rewarded her with inhumanly fast pulling down her short and panties to once again hold her tight core in his hand. Slipping a digit over her now completely exposed sex feeling her slick fold for the first time.

Sakura moaned loudly, this felt absolutely incredible. And she craved more, so much more.

"Sakura," He breathed darkly "Beautiful."

Yamato smiled inwardly with victory, this was the first crack in her armor. She had held out for days now with immense torture thrust upon her and not even said a syllable that wasn't just pure sarcasm. But, just like all the other before her. She was steadily beginning to break.

"Do you want me inside you Sakura?" He whispered sinking his teeth into her no doubt already bruised nipple and she cried out in searing ecstasy.

Sakura knew there was an alterative agenda unfolding here but he had yet to ask her anything of relative impotence and she had every intention of cooperating until he did.

"Yes." Was her immediate response. She couldn't force herself to be calm or restraint a minute more. She was seeking him, her hips bucking eagerly when he pushed into her just enough to make her crazier with want.

Then when she least expected, he pushed into her fully. Forcing himself to stifle a groan of satisfaction at how incredibly tight and hot she felt.

"You feel incredible." He admitted, never experiencing a woman so amazingly tight before.

Her feminine walls clenched around his digit. Trying to pull him in deeper, but just as quickly as he had entered her, he pulled away from her completely.

Sakura's surprised cry of pleasure vanished on her tongue as she was left with nothing but a throbbing ache that threatened to totally undo her.

She peeled her cloudy and darken lust filled eyes open slightly afraid of what she might see. Her suspicion was confirmed once she saw Yamato re-approaching her. Pinched between his fingertips two of the dozens of small metal objects she had seen him unwrapping earlier.

The iron chains around her ankles and wrist slightly cutting into her sensitized skin rattled as she tensed visibly untrusting as he drew closer.

Yamato could easily see her reluctance and rising dread but he had every intention of once again setting aside her fears.

Palming the small metal objects into the safety of his hand and out of her inspection he closed the distance between them without so much as a word.

Sakura's head fell back in unsuspecting bliss as he returned to giving her no more than the tip of his finger. Filling her all the way to the knuckle until she was once more thrashing against him.

Sakura cursed and shivered, this feeling was just remarkable. Her sex contracting around his finger coating it with her sweet essence making her ache internally for more.

Yamato shushed her gently. A pleased expression on his handsome face he watched the beautiful lustful vixen he had created.

Her skin was practically glowing and flushed. Her breast heaving as her hips began to buck against his digit lodged within her. Her toned muscled trembling with anticipation and Yamato knew he could wait no more to continue.

He began to move the lone finger inside her. Quickening his pace as he heard her moan in pure unrestrained pleasure.

Watching as his steady rhythm drove her dangerously close to surrendering completely. He skillfully retrieved the metal objects he had hidden earlier.

Cautious to make sure she never suspected a trace of his concealed actions he brought the eraser sized objects to his lips licking them quickly to coat them in a thin sheen of his saliva.

Then opening the dulled steal pinchers he clamped them down on each of Sakura's unsuspecting nipples with incredible speed and precision.

Sakura's body pulsed around him and a rich scream filled the stone chamber reverberating in her chest. Yamato knew he would intensify the sudden sensation once he began to move faster inside her, and that is exactly what he would do.

He sped up his thrusting finger arousing her further and extracting more beautifully delicious moans and cries that made Yamato groan as well.

He kept her guessing altering his deepness and speed in random stokes. She moaning incoherently but her responding body told him everything he needed to know.

Then he finally withdrew from her altogether. Sakura instinctively cried out in protest. She was no longer above begging for him. That denial/restraint had been burned away in the heat of lust and desire currently consuming her.

"Don't stop." Sakura pleaded in a tone so needy that it even surprised her. She hadn't realized until this very moment just how badly she wanted the man before her.

He was a stranger. An enemy. But, he had given her more pleasure than she could ever remember currently having and she had to have more. She literally needed him to the point of pain, it was worse than anything else she had ever experienced at the hands of her tormentors.

Yamato could clearly see the desperation in the woman hanging before him, and he knew this is exactly what he had wanted all along.

Repositioning his hand he spread her thighs and allowed the tip of his finger to drag over her slit. Sakura whimpered at his deliberate reluctance to once again enter her and she decided no more harm could come from the use of her pleading.

"Yamato, please…" Sakura hissed fighting her conscience all the while. "I need more…"

Suddenly Yamato was once again pushing inside her. He slipped his first digit in with ease but then slowly began to add a second. Stretching Sakura's soaked walls marveling at the blazing hear coming from her clenching sex.

Sakura moaned loudly, feeling him fill her slowly only an inch or so at a time before he finally filled her to his knuckles.

"Sakura," He breathed against her "What do you want me to do?"

Desperate pleas and the feverish bucking of her hips were about as close to a solid answer as Yamato could hope for.

He gave her a shallow thrust of his fingers, then withdrew completely. Repeating the cycle painfully slowly but the sweet cries that erupted from her were well worth the patience.

Sakura was basically sobbing in sheer ecstasy. Her back arching reflexively as she felt him bury his digits inside her. His head fell to the crook of her shoulder and groaned as he returned to his slow pace.

His torso pressed to hers able to feel the hard metal of the steal claps still pinched down onto her pulsating nipples. He rubbed himself against her feel her skin drag against him as he filled her deeply.

The new friction between them drove her on, making her rock her hips against his palm harder. Her unchecked moans coming out louder as she became absolutely lost in him. No longer holding back or mindful of anything else but the feel of him.

Yamato gradually built her up, increasing his pace to thrust his fingers into her more rapidly. He knew he had already brought her so close to the edge from all his previous teasing. She was on the brink of orgasm.

Just by the sheer tightness of her sex beginning to clench around his soaked fingers she was moments away from imploding. But once he felt her near that sweet explosive oblivion he slowed, purposely keeping her from falling to pieces.

Sakura cried out in protest. Her muscles spasming unwillingly seeking any attempt to release her from this incredible torment. She was desperate for any sort of sensation that would send her to that nirvana of absolute completeness.

Yamato enjoyed watching her become so needy and crazed for him and the ecstasy he was currently denying her. He sped up only slightly before he slowed once more. Then slipping out from her completely.

Intentionally he left her without any stimulation at all, and he knew this refusal would soon break her.

Sakura squirmed and begged, until finally he pushed back into her. Filling her void with three digits this time and she cried out as he began to pump into her all over again.

Yamato lost track of just how many time he continued the cycle of abuse. Building her up to the threat of orgasm then pulling away from her altogether to tease her mercilessly with his tongue and fingers.

This time however when he pulled from her, once again refusing to grant her climax her once pleasurable sobs were no longer sweet and pleading but that of pained frustration.

It was now clear she had taken all she could, and now was the time to extract what he needed from her.

Yamato ran a calloused hand up the inside of her thigh feeling the sticky substance of her arousal that had trailed downwards. It was a very erotic sensation and it made him groan deeply in the back of his throat.

"You're so close, Sakura." He rasped down at her trembling form making her thighs clench around his hand as if trying to force him back inside her.

"Do you want to come?" He asked his voice so raw and dark it made her arch towards him. Feeling the nipple claps still in place on her aching breast race over his harden abdomen causing wonderful friction.

"Yes." Sakura admitted unashamed, there was no point in denying what her body so desperately craved.

Yamato dipped his head forward capturing the lobe of her ear between his teeth making a visible shudder run up her body.

"The pass codes, Sakura-" He breathed against her "Tell me them, and I'll let you."

Intentionally he brushed his thumb over her visibly swollen clit making her cry out in aching need. She was so close it actually was causing her pain to be denied such promising release.

"I want to be inside you Sakura." He admitted tracing his tongue over the shell of her ear. "Let me. Just tell me the codes?"

Sakura dug her pearl teeth into her pouted bottom lip. It was the only thing she could do to keep the information she had been holding onto for days trapped inside her.

Now everything made sense. Why 'he' had been called here to interrogate her. All of this had been part of his technique to extract the information he needed.

He had been called and expert earlier, and now Sakura knew exactly why. She was seconds away from letting every secret she had ever kept sacred spill out of her, just for one moment of impending bliss.

He hadn't caused her a moment of physical pain, but he was torturing her all the same. And he knew it too. He had done this on purpose, brought her so close to the brink just to purposely keep her from falling head first off into that sweet oblivion.

Sakura felt tears sting the corner of her eyes. She wanted him so badly it made her entire body ache. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way. This defeated, this utterly broken.

And she knew with just a few sentences she could rid herself of this feeling. Surrender herself to him and all the pleasure she knew he would bring her. But, at what cost?

Sakura felt Yamato pull away slightly to meet her hazy gaze. His eyes visibly sympathetic to her plight but also piecing and black as ink.

She burned to tell him everything. Cast everything she loved and held dear away for one moment of ecstasy. But, she just couldn't force the words to leave her now trembling lips.

She wasn't that person. A betrayer. She was loyal to her very marrow, and if it meant living with this hollow ache for an eternity to ensure the safety of her village then that is what she would do.

"Never." Sakura vowed, her voice dripping seething venom.

It was brief but Sakura could have sworn she saw actual surprise flash across his handsome face. But just as soon as it emerged it was hidden away behind a marble mask of no emotion.

Yamato steadily pulled himself free from her leaving the burning in her core unsatiated and raging within her depths before walking towards the opposite side of the room.

Silently he walked over to the table where the remainder of the strange tools he had brought with him earlier laid. Skillfully he pulled out what looked like a short metal capable and silver cylinder no bigger than his pinky finger.

"I admire your bravery Sakura. I really do." He said evenly showing no visible trace of his true intent

Sakura swallowed hard. She didn't like the appearance of the new tools he held but she didn't dare verbalize her protest afraid of what he might do once she did.

Calmly Yamato closed the distance between them once more. Raising his hands to latch the small metal wire he had just acquired on each one of the metal pinchers still pulling at Sakura's distended nipples.

Once the wiring was secure he pulled down on it lightly before releasing it back up making Sakura's nipples pluck and send a delicious shooting sensation through her still throbbing core.

She couldn't help a low moan from escaping her lips though she wished she could have contained it.

"But, I'm afraid it doesn't change anything. I need something from you, and I know you want something from me." He whispered down at her rising the small cylinder she had seen earlier to the metal coil laced between her breast.

Hooking the metal tube onto the wire until it hung in the center, he then met Sakura's confused and slightly nervous gaze.

"Like it or not. One of us will be getting what we want before the night ends." He said coldly and for the first time Sakura felt legitimate fear course through her.

Before she could manage a word in protest he flicked a small switch on the hanging device making it surge to life with rich vibration. The almost indescribable sensation jolting through the coil and engulfing her now redden nipples as she was stimulated like never before.

Sakura tried to fight with every form of strength she had left inside her, but she soon discovered it would be no use.

Throwing her head back in sheer rapture, she screamed.

* * *

The thick iron chinks of the mounted chain rattled loudly as Sakura desperately tried to reposition herself. Hot tears stung her eyes as she tried to maneuver her wildly separated legs closed. Her aching and drenched sex was open and she knew any person who happened behind her could see into her deepest core.

She pulled against her restrains harder but it did nothing, only made the rustic metal of her shackles dig into her already torn flesh.

She laid her flushed cheek against the cold concrete floor in defeat. Her now wild and messed rosette locks falling over her shoulder like a curtain. It was no use. She was trapped in this position, just as Yamato had left her.

She wanted to scream, to cry, but she feared she might choke on her own sobs if she allowed herself too. It wasn't enough Yamato had repositioned her in this demeaning way of being on her knees. Her naked breast pressed flatly into the ground while her ass remained shamefully high arched for his countless invasions.

He had saw fit to gag her with leather strap that currently kept any thing but muffled sounds of frustration from slipping out.

She hated that man. Hated. But, at the very same time craved him like she had never craved anything before in her entire existence. For hours he had fulfilled his promise of tormenting her in every pleasure riddled way possible.

Touching her, licking her, biting her. Slipping his tongue and fingers inside her, each time bringing her so close to completion she thought she would actually rip apart at the seams. But, always he would stop just short of her promising cataclysmic climax and question her for the information he required.

Each time she began to slip closer and closer into full submission just for one moment of release. Until she had ultimately forced herself to dig her teeth into her pouted lips so hard she had briefly tasted blood.

Of course that hadn't gone unnoticed by Yamato who had decided to retrieve the gag now wedged between her teeth. At first Sakura hadn't seen the relevance in such a device. Wasn't the point of tormenting her to retrieve the information he needed not seal it away?

She hadn't had the chance to express her confusion before he confessed his true intentions. He would leave her here, aching and unable to plead with him or anyone just how badly she needed fulfillment.

He had kissed her sweetly, stroked her hair and reassured her he would return in a matter of hours to make sure she had 'learned her lesson'. Sakura was convinced it was just a ploy to give himself a well needed rest.

After all it had taken hours of uninterrupted foreplay but eventually his own body finally began to respond to the treatment he was unleashing upon her. She had seen it, his hard no doubt pulsating length straining against the material of his sweats.

Darkly she had wanted to see his masculine shaft unleashed, feel its smooth head part her slick folds and finally drive away this empty feeling eating away at her from the inside. But, he had left her without so much as a glimpse to vulnerably await his return.

Sakura bit down hard on the gag between her teeth wishing she could chew the stupid restraint away. At least then she would able to cry the way she desperately wanted too.

She felt so used, so dirty and ashamed of herself. Being reduced to this. A weak and trembling pile of nerves and want. At least with the other tormentors she had physical pain to focus all her thoughts on, but this. It was so much worse.

Being bound and gagged, left to await a man who seemed determined to end her one way or the other. Sakura was losing the battle to fight him, and she knew with a sickening realization of failure. It wouldn't take much more for him to break her completely.

One more session like the one she had just survived and she would sell every secret she had ever clung to, for one meaningless instant of release.

She hated herself for it, but she couldn't deny what her body was basically crying for. A single hot tear cut down Sakura's bruised cheek as she felt her shoulders slump and broken sighs build behind the gag wedged in her mouth.

She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be on the plain of existence a moment longer. She just wanted to fade away into nothing, at least then all this torment would finally stop.

Sakura knew her wish would be granted soon enough. Once the two subordinates Sakura had fought to defend made it back to Konoha the codes the land of Iron desperately craved would be useless. Which also meant she would be of no further use.

It didn't surprise her to think a day or so from now she would be used, broken, and then killed. It was all just a matter of time.

Sakura was tittering on the edge of giving up faith in herself completely. But, it seemed fate had a greater plan in store for her.

The heavy iron door sealing her inside the constricting stone room screeched open and a lone figure stood framed in the doorway staring down at her maliciously.

Sakura glared up through her hazy jade eyes half expecting to see Yamato returning for another round of punishment. But, instead she was met with the familiar set of black beady eyes she had come to recognize. And despise.

Nameless torturer number one, was back.

"Well Well isn't this a pretty picture?" The yellow teethed man smirked down at the gagged and chained kunoichi.

Sakura felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach as she watched the scraggly and disgusting man drink in her naked and shamefully exposed body.

This couldn't possibly be good. She knew nothing about this man other than he method of torture and she knew with this sort of opportunity presented before him, he wouldn't show an ounce of restraint.

Sakura felt her gag reflex become tested at the mere idea of this man laying a revolting finger on her. She had craved fulfillment and it looked as though she was going to receive exactly that. Only it wasn't from the man she wanted.

"Yamato made a real mess of you didn't he?" The tormentor asked stepping forward to flick Sakura's shielding hair away from her face with the tip of his sandaled covered foot. Wanting to savor her fearful expression.

Sakura wanted to swear to threaten him any way she could but the gag still locked in her mouth kept her silent.

"Tell me girly? How was it? I heard you screaming half way down the compound." He laughed hoarsely kneeling down at her side. His narrow eyes roaming over her flushed and visibly trembling body.

Sakura only glared at him from under her thick lashes. What she wouldn't give to for one minute of being unchained. The fury she would unleash.

Then just as the thought crossed her mind a plot of her own dark intent began to arise. She had thought this encounter as a horrible cruel show of fate, but it had the potential to be so much more than that.

This man, sickening and putrid as she found him. Could be her salvation.

"He's a lucky bastard. I'll give him that." The yellow teethed man whispered dryly skimming a long finger over the curve of her rear.

Rearing his hand back he smacked Sakura's ass. Watching as the firm globe jiggled from the impact.

Sakura bit down on the gag hard and forced a loud moan to pass through as lucidly as she could.

The assaulters thin brow arched instantly in amusement.

"Oh you like that do you?" He asked mischievously rubbing her now redden skin with his open palm squeezing her end firmly.

Sakura knew she couldn't speak so she had to remain as convincing as she could. But being bound and forcibly silent wasn't going to be an easy thing to overcome.

She opted for her best response given her resources. Shaking her head feverishly up and down pulling against her restraint to try and show her sincerity.

It obviously satisfied the baited tormentor. Luck was apparently coming onto her side as she watched him lean forward clicking the locked gag strapped behind her head out of place. Letting the rubber ball like mouth piece fall from her lips to allow her to speak.

Clearly the yellow toothed man wanted to hear her believable moans unbridled.

"Please," Sakura began in a whisper in as much of a sultry tone as she could. It came more naturally than she first thought.

"Spank me again. I've been very bad." Sakura begged with an intentional bite of her lip to tempt the now overly intrigued man to obey.

A wicked and cheesy gapped smile spread over his cracked lips.

"That bastard really did break you didn't he?" He asked almost gratefully.

Sakura didn't reply, she could see it wasn't her words her assailant was currently interested in.

"Remind me to thank him." The torture laughed before rearing his hand back once more and spanking her ass again harder than before.

This time Sakura didn't have to fake a gasp of surprise. His calloused palm was brutal on her vulnerable skin as it smacked against her.

But she knew she still had some ground to cover before she dared press her luck with her current assaulter, and there was no time like the present.

"You hit so much better than he does…" Sakura basically purred in a voice that dripped honey.

"I do huh?" The nameless man smirked prideful.

He had only come in here to make sure the worthless kunoichi was still breathing but this turn of events was so damn fortunate he wasn't about to leave empty handed.

She had tempted him with the full fruit of her body, and he wanted a bite.

"You know," He began darkly "That's not the only thing I can do better."

Sakura felt her insides tighten. She couldn't believe her ploy was actually working, but here she was almost in sight of her freedom. And she knew she had to act fast before the opportunity was ripped away.

"Show me. Oh please! I can't take waiting anymore!" Sakura began to beg in shockingly believable sincerity.

"I need it! I want it! I have to have it hard and rough!" Sakura cried intentionally arching her back to force her ass higher into the air baiting the lure of her tricked hook that much more.

"You got it baby!" The tormentor vowed already so turned on by her lustful and needy tone he could barely see straight.

Blindly he fumbled backwards until he was positioned on his knees behind her exposed opening fumbling with his zipper to try and pull his already throbbing erection free.

Sakura felt his now exposed shaft bump against her ass and her whole body tensed. She had to continue if she had any chance of getting out of this hell hole. Please let someone up above hear her pleas for mercy, the next part of her plan had to work. It just had to. Or else she would be screwed. In all meanings of the word.

The repositioning assailant felt her flinch before him and he hesitated only briefly.

"What's wrong baby? Cold feet?" He smirked. He didn't care if she had changed her mind or not. He was past the point of no return. He wasn't going anywhere until he got what he wanted.

"M-My legs. Their so numb…Please unchain me?" Sakura whispered in breathless little tone trying to remain as convincing as she could. It honestly didn't take much considering her body was actually losing blood flow from being trapped in this position for so long.

The nameless assailant smirked to himself, he wasn't as stupid as she hoped he would be.

"Nice try girly, but no. I like you like this-" He grinned menacingly running a hard hand over her redden cheek.

Sakura felt panic rise in her chest and she knew she had to take her acting up a notch, or things were going to get bad unstoppably fast.

"Oh please I want to be on my back!" She cried as needy and as desperate as she could. Every ounce of training she had ever had in the art of deception needed to kick in and it needed to kick in now!

Make him think he was in control! That is what her subconscious was screaming at her to do and she all to willingly obeyed.

"Keep my wrist chained! I don't care. Just lay me down first," She pleaded arching herself against his rigid member completely submitting herself to him even though she was fighting back vomit all the while.

"Besides I want you to play with my tits…oh please…master…" Sakura was unsure where that title had come from, but it seemed to do the trick. She heard the exposed man mounted behind her take a sharp intake of breath clearly liking his new address.

He instantly decided the offer was just to tempting to pass up. After all she was helpless with the chakra blocking seal still placed on her back and her wrist would remained bound. What could possibly go wrong?

Adding to the fact seeing those creamy no doubt flawless breast of hers, being able to take them into his mouth, oh it only made the decision that much easier to make.

"Alright fine!" He snapped fighting the urge to just ram himself into her while he could. "But, you are going right back on your knees when I'm through!"

"Oh yes! I'll do whatever you say!" Sakura mused as she felt him slink down to her bound ankles the jingling of metal and the familiar pulsate of chakra flooding beneath her knees as she felt the binding iron cuffs fall away.

Before she could savor this small amount of freedom she was forcefully rolled over onto the cold stone floor. The damp stone pressing into her naked back as the grinning would be rapist climbed on top of her.

He was heavy and made no attempt to ease his weight off of her much smaller frame making Sakura squirm from the uncomfortable pressure.

Then his lips and hands were everywhere. Kissing her neck sucking her flesh with bruising force, his calloused and clumsily hands groping her exposed chest with hard grip.

It was clear he was no expert in the realm of love making, merely letting his blind instinct take over until he was fully satisfied.

Sakura stiffed underneath him and she knew her window of opportunity was closing, she had to make a move and it had be soon. Luckily her assaulter seemed to be in an equal hurry.

The yellow toothed man smirked to himself. He had never been lucky enough to have a woman this damn beautiful, not without paying a small fortune of course.

But, right now. Oh he could do whatever he wanted and that thought drove him on recklessly.

He wanted to take his time make sure he licked, sucked and bit every single inch of her smooth skin but he knew it wouldn't be too long before someone came in to interrupt the two of them.

After all Yamato had given them all strict instructions not to enter her cell but after hearing she was now bound, gagged and naked was just to tempting a sight to pass up. He had only come here to sneak a quick peek, maybe gloat a little at her helpless state.

But, never had he thought this possible. Such luck would fall right into his lap.

With a calloused hand he cupped his now pulsating length and began to guide himself to her exposed entrance, he wanted to feel her. Her no doubt soaked tight core. Past experience told him he wouldn't last very long but that was perfectly fine with him just as long as he got to have her from the inside out.

Sakura sensed his actions and she knew the time to act was now!

"Please on your knees…" She begged "I want to see you fuck me…"She panted.

"You dirty thing," The man rasped before doing as she asked. Lifting himself up to rock back onto his knees realigning their bodies to enter her as soon as he pushed his hips forward.

Sakura lifted her legs up steadily to rest her ankles on his slim shoulder spreading herself wider and watching as the grinning man took in the incredible sight.

"You ready baby? You're gonna love this," He promised wickedly easing himself forward.

"I know-" Sakura smiled with a malicious gleam in her emerald eyes.

"But you wont." Before the now slightly hesitant man could process her hushed words Sakura locked her left ankle around the back of the motionless assailants head while her right simultaneously hooked under his jaw.

Jerking her crossed legs in opposite directions and being deadly precise to bring the mans now trapped head along she heard the bone beneath his damp skin snap!

Instantly the mans eyes rolled into the back of his skull and his body went limp falling to the side like a sack of bricks as he neck was snapped like a twig between Sakura's ankles.

Sakura grinned wide in satisfaction. Oh how long she had wanted to do that! But she knew she couldn't relish in her victory just yet.

Stretching out her now freed legs she clutched her toes around the now exposed handle of the dead mans kunai, strapped to his ragged belt.

She leaned up as best as her new position would allow to bring the sharp blade to her lips. Once firmly between her teeth she clamped down on the steel handle then fixed her eyes on the small key hole of her shackles.

This would work! It just had too! Stabbing the pointed edge into the lock she began to maneuver the mechanism from the inside out until she finally felt the shackles click and fall from her wrist.

Her chest flooded with determination. This was it! Her chance!

Once her right wrist was free she took the kunai in hand and did the same to her left until both her bound and bloodied hands were completely released.

Sakura clawed her way to her feet a little unsteady to be fully upright without restraint. Her body was throbbing with the lasting pain it had sustained in the days past but she knew she couldn't afford to hesitate. If she was going to have a prayers chance in hell of getting out she had to go now!

Looking down to the dead mound of her attacker laid out by her feet she gripped his loose fitting gray sweater tightly before tugging it over his twisted head.

It disgusted her to have any part of that mans clothing near her but she couldn't well escape in all her naked glory.

She tugged the loose fitting sweater over her head letting it fall to her mid thigh doing a modest job over covering her sex, but it would have to do.

Savoring the dead mans face just once more she spat down at his lifeless corpse. Then there was nothing to stop her. Sprinting towards the iron door which she had been trapped behind for so long she clinked the handle back and pushed the metal from it frame.

It screeched unavoidably loudly but a sharp glance in both directions from the outside of the door told her the coast was clear for a very swift exit.

Squeezing past the barley opened door she peered down the dark stone hallway. Eyeing the dimly lit passage and the row of dripping candles mounted on either side of the narrow walls.

Normal visibility would have been limited but Sakura's highly trained eyes could see easily enough. Apparently the iron ninjas had been smart enough to keep her isolated from any other prisoners or quick means of exit. The only thing she could see from down the winding passage was nothing but lasting darkness.

Guards were undoubtedly present throughout this maze of halls and tunnels but Sakura knew she had to risk encountering them it would be her only hope of real escape.

Bracing her weight on the soles of her feet she sprinted down the narrow passage. Moving so skillfully and precise along the stone wall her swift approach didn't even make a sound.

The soft flicker of the soft candle light at her sides the only real sign of her swift movements. She flew down the twisting corridors silently and almost invisible letting her deep seeded training and survival instincts take over her fully.

At this point, she wasn't Sakura anymore. She was what she had been trained so extensively to be. She was an assassin, a survivalist, a ninja.

Movement from the corner of Sakura's eye caught her full attention. A strange unknown man was posted in the center of the hallway. A rugged and chipped spear crossed in her arms as he stared ahead blankly. Completely unaware of the kunoichi presences now only a few feet behind his vulnerable and exposed back.

Sakura couldn't have asked for an easier target. Usually she liked to think of herself as forgiving when allowed to be, but this unfortunately wasn't one of those situations.

Skillful as she was she knew she couldn't sneak past the man blocking her way to freedom, leaving her no other choice.

Sakura tiptoed forward the kunai still clutched in her fisted hand, the sharp blade gleaming with the lingering hall candlelight. She moved almost as light as air she inched behind the unsuspecting guard until she was right in his shadow.

Inhumanly fast she cupped her hand around his mouth to muffle any sound he might have made otherwise before jerking his head back. Then mercilessly she cut the blade across the mans exposed throat, a sickening crimson spray following instantly as his flesh was sliced open.

Sakura felt the warmth of his blood soak her forearm and hand seeping into her already stained clothing. The man thrashed in her hold before his body loosened altogether then fell lifeless to the ground below, dead before he even made contact with the floor.

Sakura eyed the murdered man without at a trace of remorse. As far as she was concerned every iron ninja deserved a much worse fate.

Stepping over the dead man feeling the sticky substance of his hot blood stain her bare feet as she marched on. Her fierce jade eyes fixed ahead for any other poor bastard that dared to cross her path.

She didn't have to wait long at the end of the passage way two more guards stood posed at what looked like an even more impossibly iron locked door.

Sakura didn't know what was behind what they guarded but she was determined to find out. She eyed the duo of posed guards determinedly. Sneaking up on them clearly wasn't an option seeing as they both faced her direction, but that wasn't about to stop her.

Without hesitation she flew forward the blood stained kunai braced between her fingers before she threw it fiercely ahead. It cut through the chilled air like a bullet until it hit directly where she aimed. Stabbing into the left unsuspecting guards eye killing him instantly.

The right braced guard didn't even have time to react before Sakura was upon him. Forcing her palm upward she slammed her hand into the paralyzed guards nose sending his cartilage directly into his brain.

Sakura watched the pair fall together hitting the floor soundlessly and leaving her with the now exposed door that she had a sneaking suspicion would lead directly towards her freedom.

She stepped over the corpses at her feet before gripping the iron handle tightly. Chakra or no chakra, pulling as hard as she could she practically ripped the iron door from its welded hinges.

The door buckled and for the first time Sakura was welcomed with a sight that almost brought tears to her blood stained eyes.

The outside world.

* * *

Wicked thunder boomed in the black midnight sky sending a rich and deafening vibration throughout the stone walls of the well shrouded forest cave. A blinding curtain of rain merging perfectly with the raging melody of the storm just outside its rounded entrance.

Sakura braced her slumped visibly weaken frame against the smooth cave wall grateful to finally be out of the chaotic storm just a few feet at her back.

Her trembling body was visibly soaked to the bone. Water dripping from her now heavily rain soaked sweater and her clinging pink locks.

She stepped forward her sticky mud coated feet leaving behind a noticeable trail deeper into the small cave. She bit down hard on her quivering lip trying to stop the muffled sobs of exhaustion and cold from seeping out.

In all her life she couldn't remember being more viably drained then she was right now. It had only taken an hour or so after her escape from the Iron detainment compound before her escape had been discovered. One hour and she had been tracked down by dozens of perusing ninjas who seemed to specialize in recapture.

By the grace of kami she had managed to fight them off. Killing countless in a frenzied brawl of blades and heighten skills. But without the use of her chakra she could only do so much and she quickly discovered she had no other choice but to flee.

She had outrun them straight dead into the eye of the now raging storm that had luckily helped mask her trail but she knew it could only do so much. It wouldn't take long before her hiding hole was discovered and she would unboundedly either be killed or dragged back to that hell hole she had come to know for the past for weeks.

Sakura's fierce jade eyes glared ahead to the darkness laid out before her, she would rather die a thousand deaths than ever go back to that place! Ignoring the aching throb of her body she stepped forward bracing her weary hand along the cave wall for support.

How much more punishment could her body take? It had been beaten, bruised, and broken in almost all sense of the word and yet she still forced herself to carry on.

She gasped lowly as she inched further and further down the darkness of the tunnel but her eye sight was weaken and bleary from exhaustion she was seeing practically double of almost everything.

She stepped again but unaware of the sharp dagger like stone that laid out before her. The moment the crescent rock made contact with her vulnerable skin it sliced deeply through.

Sakura hissed at the sudden sting of her heel being pierced before her entire body lost what little balance it had been able to maintain. She stumbled for control but ultimately fell blindly forward into the darkness.

She hit the cold stone floor with a weaken cry. Her soft cheek pressed to the damp rock as she eyed the cave wall tiredly.

She felt the impulse to stand to climb to her feet knowing she couldn't possibly remain here for much longer without being discovered but her body fought against her command. She was just so tired, so drained.

All she wanted was to lay here and sleep, sleep and maybe…never wake up…

Sakura swore under her breath at the thought. No! She would not give in! She had not survived and endured all she had for nothing! She would make it out of this alive! She would make it home! She didn't care if she dropped dead right at Konoha's gates! She would see the leaf!

Digging her nails into the rock of the cave floor she forced herself onto all fours feeling the hard surface dig into her knees before she steadily climbed to her feet.

She wobbled unsteadily but quickly grabbed at the cave wall for support, and she was once again up and limping forward. All the while driven on by thoughts of family, and friends, but most importantly home.

Silently but devoted as she had ever been she began to make her way deeper and deeper into the cave. Capable of feel fresh rain scented air waft from the direction she headed, and she knew another entrance couldn't be to far away.

She would rest then. Sit only for a moment to compose herself before she ventured back out into the storm and headed for any direction that felt familiar.

She felt so sure of her capability in moving forward that never in her worst nightmare could she have foreseen what waited for her just at the end of the tunnel.

She eased her way around the bend in the cave seeing the exit she had hoped for, but at the same time the liberating sight was tainted with something much worse.

Standing at the mouth of the entrance a lone figure leaned against the stone wall. Toned arms cross over a harden sweater covered chest. A man with rain damp and slightly spiked bronze hair and piercing charcoal black eyes.

Sakura felt the color drain from her face and the pounding ball that was her heart fall into the pit of her stomach in a disbelieving stare.

This couldn't be real…of all the people…he had found her…him…Yamato.

Turning to face her since her emergence from the cave shadow Yamato's dark emotionless eyes found hers before he spoke.

"Sakura," He said calmly, calculating.

Sakura felt her jaw tense and the hand not bracing the wall ball into a tight fist. Her senses already on high alert for the sudden appearance of any other ninjas that might emerge from behind the curtain of fall water shielding them from the outside world.

She didn't have it in her to survive another fight but she would be damned if she didn't try all the same.

"Where are the others?" She asked coldly.

Yamato shook his head slightly before standing straight up to face the visibly weaken kunoichi before him.

"There are no others." He replied sharply.

Sakura's pink brow arched in disbelief. What sort of idiot did he take her for?

"Like I would believe you." She hissed.

"I'm a lot of things Sakura. But a liar isn't one of them." He admitted blatantly taking a daring step forward watching as Sakura tensed in response.

"You're here alone?" Sakura laughed dryly, no trace of humor in her sarcastic tone.

"Yes. The others couldn't track you in the storm." Yamato stated remembering just how eager all of his country men had been to flee back to the land of iron knowing the border to land of fire was nearing.

"But you could. Why am I not surprised?" Sakura asked leaning against the stone wall tiredly. Yamato certainly was one of the best ninjas she had ever met, it really was such a shame that he was who he was…

"So now what?" Sakura asked "You hunted me down for some more one on one time?"

Yamato eyed her clearly vulnerable state. It was easy enough to tell she was barely standing and that notion gave him an unsettling feeling of guilt. Making it linger inside him at the realization it was at his doing.

He hadn't exactly gone light on her the last time they were together. Ravaging her as he had yet giving her no real release in return.

But never had he thought she would actually maneuver escape. He could still remember the sickening feeling of surprise when he returned to her cell to find nothing but the dead body of his counterpart.

"I came here because I wanted to be the one to bring you back. If the others found you, they would kill you." He said firmly having no doubt in his countrymen's want for revenge.

"You came here to save me? My hero." Sakura said flatly, exactly how big of a fool did he take her for? Like she would be fooled by a single word that came from his lips.

She shook the question away before forcing herself to stand on her own two feet, her dark emerald eyes finding his in an unshakable confidence.

"I hate to break this to you Yamato. But, I'm not going back." She vowed with every fiber of her being.

"Sakura-" Yamato began, he didn't want to do this anymore than she did but he had to remain loyal to his country. She had taken Iron lives and she had to pay the price, even if deep down inside he wished it could be different.

He had dozens of other girls he had been called to question. Caressed them, tasted and teased them in almost the exact same way he had Sakura. But the only difference was, unlike all those other woman. She had never broken.

She had faltered sure but never had she surrender herself or her secrets to him. It amazed him and for some unexplainable reason drew her to him. He had been made to be her tormentor but unmistakable even through the short time they had spent together he had comemaybe even care for her.

She was loyal, brave and obviously one hell of a ninja. There was just something about her unrelenting spirit that drew him to her. Even if he was just like a blinded moth flying head first into the roaring flames.

Sakura narrowed her gleaming eyes in sheer determination.

"Yamato. I don't want to kill you." She admitted even if inside that surprisingly true statement confused her.

"But, I will if I have too. So you either move aside. Or-" She began coldly

"Or?" Yamato questioned with a disbelieving brow "Sakura, you can't beat me. You're barley standing." He replied blatantly glancing up and down her slumped figure.

"I've got more than I need to take you down." She promised, even if on the inside she knew her words were hollow. Who was she kidding? She couldn't beat a Genin in her condition but she wouldn't allow herself to stop, she just couldn't, not now.

"Sakura," Yamato warned he didn't want to fight her. But, he couldn't let her go either. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt this torn.

"I don't want to fight you. But, you are going back with me one way or another." He threaten whole heartedly. This wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't have any other choice.

It may be his greatest fault of all, but he was loyal to his country to the end.

Sakura looked at the man before her and felt more determination then she ever had before. She hated him! Hated. But, she still wanted him just as badly as she had back at the compound.

She swallowed hard, she knew she couldn't defeat him. But, she would try all the same. By any means necessary she would have her freedom!

Then through the lingering darkness, her lips found his!

This kiss was desperate and at the same time raging with burning passion just beneath the surface. It almost amazed Sakura that after all she had endured from the man sealed to her lips they had yet to actually kiss.

But just like all his prior gestures before, it was simply amazing. The way he tasted, his incredible masculine scent and the raging storm outside it was blinding.

She felt him intake sharply from her blunt action but reluctantly join with equal if not almost greater force. His large hands fisting in her damp rosette locks as he pulled her closer to him. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip sending a lasting chill up the length of her spine before his tongue invaded the sweet cavern of her mouth.

Sakura felt something electric surge through her, shocking her to the very core in a lasting pulse that made moisture gather between her thighs. Was there nothing physical this man could not do that made her want to crumble to her knees.

It was only when the desperate need for oxygen began to burn both of their lungs that Yamato sharply pulled away, but Sakura wasn't deterred for even a moment.

Clawing at his equally as drenched gray shaded vest and sweater wanting to feel his skin pressed to her own and the heat she knew it would provide. She had both half off before the partially dazed iron ninja took hold of both her wrist halting her frenzied actions.

"Sakura stop." He commanded sharply. "Doing this-" He gestured looking at his bunched clothing and the all but pleading stance of the woman in his hold.

"It wont change anything." He admitted. If this happened or not, Sakura was still his enemy and as soon as he left this cave, his prisoner.

Sakura felt her jade eyes narrow. It was so amazingly easy to convince herself this is what she wanted it was so easy in fact that she forced herself to focus on them and nothing else. Not their villages, not the inevitable war, or their hatred for each other.

Just the two of them. Just _him_.

"I know." She whispered staring up at him with as much unforced sincerity she had ever felt before.

"But, I don't care." Was all the explanation that left Sakura's parted lips before she forced herself forward with such force she actually took Yamato on a direct fall to the cave floor.

Yamato narrowly had time to recover from the sudden assault leaning himself up on his forearms to witness the pink haired kunoichi now straddling his hips.

In an instant he watched as the woman he had come to know and torture crossed her arms over the hem of her soaked gray sweater and pull the tattered clothing over her head exposing herself fully to him without any hesitation at all.

Yamato drunk in the sight of her naked and glowing skin just as he had all the times prior. She was so incredibly beautiful basked in the darkness of the cave, it was almost liked she belonged here. A ray of light forever lasting in the shadows, it was just mesmerizing.

Sakura could see the hesitation in his eyes but also the raw want, and she knew that was sign to take things further.

Taking hold of his calloused hand in her own she guided his calloused palm up the flat plain of her stomach to the swell of her heaving breast.

The heated pad of his hand took hold her round orb squeezing it firmly making a soft purr like sound escape the back of Sakura's throat.

Everything about this situation was wrong. He was her enemy, someone she was sworn to fight against till her very last breath but at the same time in this dark place, he was her everything.

Yamato massaged Sakura's breast just as he had back in the compound. Learning and memorizing every stroke that had driven her to the brink and making sure to do just as he done then.

Sakura threw her head back in increasing pleasure. Her hips already beginning a lustful grind on top of the man pinned beneath her. Feeling as his already harden length began to rub against her naked clit, causing delicious friction.

Yamato groaned darkly feeling her already damp sex rub just sinfully right against his clothed member. This woman, she was just incredible.

Sakura had been so wound up from the countless sessions she had endured at Yamato's hands that just simply grinding against him as she currently was threatened to undo her. But, she wasn't willing to let that happen just yet.

If she had ever wanted thing in her life, it had been to feel Yamato's thick shaft fill her. To pound into her sex the way she had fantasized ever since he first interrogated her.

Just the thought was enough to drive her on further than every before. Leaning forward her hands fumbled at the zipper of Yamato's pants almost possessed by a pure spirit of crazed want.

Feeling his now slightly pulsating length spring free from the confines of his pants Yamato sat up sharply grabbing Sakura's hips in either hand.

Their eyes met and Sakura peered deeply into this ink black eyes. Watching them harden and soften at the exact time, almost as if they were filled with liquid steel flooding into cold orbs.

But there wasn't a sign of hesitation or restraint. It was undeniable on either of their parts. They wanted this, both.

Yamato leaned forward kissing Sakura surprisingly sweetly, it was so much more affectionate than she ever thought him capable of and that just drove her on all the more.

Sealing her emerald eyes shut she surrendered herself to him feeling as a hand fell between them to cup his manhood and begin to guide himself to her aching sex.

Sakura's head fell back breaking the sweet contact between their lips as she cried out loudly as he slowly, ever so slowly immersed himself in her throbbing body.

Feeling him was everything she had dreamt of. He was thick and long spreading her tight passage in one delicious movement and spearing her hidden depths sending incredible sensation flooding her very core.

Finally being fulfilled it was just searing ecstasy!

Yamato groaned against the long column of Sakura's neck. She was a molten paradise, her feminine walls gripping him so tightly it almost felt like a vice of delicious liquid heat.

He couldn't ever remembering being with a woman who felt so damn good.

"Yamato," Sakura breathed against the shell of Yamato's ear as she felt him slowly begin to draw her hips back up his length.

He slid her so far up that only his tip remained inside her before slowly he lowered her back down. The slickness of her dripping sex aided in him in his tortuously slow pace.

He grinded her hips down onto his in long circles so that he touched every inch inside her. Every time raising her before pulling her back down spearing her deeper than before.

Then feeling the distended buds of her nipples graze over the harden plain of his chest even through the thickness of his sweater.

Yamato quickly decided the now constricting clothing was to be disposed of. Almost without missing a beat he pulled the thick cotton over his head exposing his perfectly sculpted body.

Sakura gasped her hands clawing at Yamato's now exposed back pulling him forward. Their bodies pressed together as her legs curled around him.

She arched against him feeling sweat slicked skin slide against skin her nails digging crescent shaped marks into his shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder.

Yamato growled his body beginning to shake with the restraint that he was blatantly forcing himself to endure. He wanted this to be slow and sensual, he wanted to savor every moment of her after all regardless of the nights outcome it would be his last chance to do so.

Sakura could feel Yamato tremble beneath her with pent up sexual energy and she knew all to well what he was feeling. But he didn't nothing to ease both their suffering. Only continued to force her to ride him slowly and evenly pressing her body to his as he began to kiss the skin of her neck.

The rhythm was agonizingly slow but erotic beyond belief! Sakura was getting undeniably close to orgasm she could tell her sounds of frustration mixed with pleasure were music to Yamato's ears but he didn't increase the pace.

Her forehead rested against his as she felt him continue to work her body against his, both of them now slick and trembling.

"More…Yamato…please," Sakura panted against him kissing him sweetly willing to do anything at this point to finally reach the climax that had been so dauntingly kept from her.

The needy and down right desperate tone of her voice finally broke the last of Yamato's pent up reserves. He could no longer deny what both of them wanted and down right needed!

Lightening cracked outside the gushing cave filling the small stone tunnel with its roaring noise and vibrating jolt.

Gripping Sakura's naked hips tightly he smirked at the unbelievably sexy kunoichi straddling. Then he slammed her down onto him as hard and as deep as he could!

He pulled her back up his length so far that he almost slipped out before ramming inside her once again.

The incredible roughness of his domination paired with the pleasure that had been pent up inside her for days now finally broke her apart! Rippling heat surged through her so intense that her very vision blackened out before flashing back to life in a barrage of unrealistic colors! She gripped onto him so tightly her knuckles turned a shocking shade of white as she screamed out in cataclysmic bliss!

Yamato watched as Sakura bucked against him. Feeling the hot gush of her fluids deep within her and the rhythmic squeezing of her feminine walls as they contracted around him almost painfully tight.

Watching as her head fell back while screaming his name nearly pulled him over the edge right along with her but he forced himself to hold on.

The time they shared at this very moment was precious and he had no intention of wasting a single second of this intoxicating night.

He slowed down his pace just enough to peer down and watch the spot where their bodies joined. In her present position her most intimate parts were clear for him to see and he found the view sinfully captivating.

The sight of his cock slipping in and out of her sex it was one of the most erotic sights he could currently recall and it made him absolutely drunk on the rapture of it all!

"Y-Yamato-" Sakura panted, descending down from her orgasmic high to realize he still hadn't stopped. It wasn't long before his deep pumps were once again setting fire to her core all over again.

If he kept it up she knew it wouldn't be long before she came undone all over again.

Yamato saw the way she was arching against him and he knew she was rearing to fall apart all over again and he couldn't have been more ready.

He gritted his teeth and then slammed her down onto him length once again, repeating the cycle just as he had before and within a mater of seconds she shuddered on top of him violently!

Her inner muscles contracted over and over, her emerald eyes blurring with the exploding nova of colors dancing across her vision before it all went black and she slumped against him, utterly exhausted.

She was just conscience enough to feel the scolding hot splash of Yamato's seed inside her before he also collapsed, falling back weightlessly onto the stone floor.

Sakura limply followed resting her glossed and visibly drained body on top of Yamato's chest as they both desperately tried to regain their melted reserves of strength.

For a moment there was nothing but their labored breathing and the rushing rain water still falling outside to fill the silent void.

Then finally gathering enough stamina to unstaddle Yamato's hips Sakura shakily climbed to her feet.

Yamato stared up at the staring kunoichi in reluctance, the time he had been fearing was now. Time to forget this blissful experience had ever happened and recapture her as he had vowed to do.

It was the moment Yamato tried to sit up he realized something was wrong…horribly wrong…

His body, it didn't have any sort of reaction whatsoever. He laid their paralyzed by some unknown source and panic quickly began to set in.

Sakura watched as confusion flashed across Yamato's face and she savored it like the sweetest kind of nectar.

Smiling visibly widely she reached down taking hold of Yamato's scattered clothing before tucking herself between the thick shielding layers of his still slightly damp garments.

"Sorry about this, Yamato." She smiled unapologetically. Finally after all this time she was the one wielding the power, and it felt damn good.

Now that her naked body was once again completely covered she gripped the kunai she had clung to earlier tightly before kneeling down at Yamato's side.

Watching as he visibly tensed immobile and all with the blade she now held being so dangerously close to his motionless form.

She watched the corner of his mouth twitch slightly as if he wanted to speak but she knew her secret precision while in the midst of their lovemaking kept the words trapped behind his lips.

"Don't worry. I've only thinned the blood flow to your spinal cord. You wont be able to move the next couple of hours, but it will pass." She promised, but she knew it would probably do little to ease the tenseness of the situation.

She after all had been quite deceiving. Earlier she hadn't gripped a hold of his naked back they way she had for the sheer exhilaration of it all. No she had been calculating and meticulous in their bodies placement.

By removing the heavy layers of his clothing like she had hoped he would she was able to access the numerous unshielded pressure points lined along his spinal column.

Pressure points she knew once tweaked would render him virtually paralyzed. Turns out she didn't need her chakra to bring him down, just her vast medical knowledge.

Yamato's eyes were hard and colder than she could ever remember seeing. But, he wasn't afraid like she thought he would be, he almost looked understanding.

"Seeing as it can't do any harm now. I might as well let you in on a few of my secrets." She smiled lightly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Division six leader of the ANBU BlackOps of the village hidden in the leafs. Medical shinobi, and apprentice to the Hokage herself." Sakura stated proudly finally yielding only a fragment of the information she had been holding onto for so long.

Yamato looked up at the pink haired medic in astonishment. He had always known she was no ordinary kunoichi, and he had been right. But, never had he expected this. That she would be someone so highly trained and mentored, no wonder she had the will and strength she had.

Wearing almost an emotionless mask Sakura raised the hand clutching onto the kunai handle bringing the gleaming blade to Yamato's exposed throat.

Yamato didn't even blink only stared up at the emerald eyed woman glaring down at him. Would she kill him? Was she capable of such a thing? Of course she was, she was a ninja after all.

Had the roles been reversed he might actually do the same. They were enemies after all and he was the one thing standing before her and freedom.

He breathed deeply, if these were to be his last moments on earth then he couldn't think of a more fitting end. Sakura was more than a devastatingly beautiful woman, she was one hell of an adversary. And through this all he had come to respect her greatly.

Sakura watched as a clear look of acceptance spread over Yamato's handsome face. It was surprising but at the same time honorable. Words couldn't describe how much of a shame it was to have a man like him fighting for a losing cause.

She pressed the blade gently to his skin and she knew at any moment she could slice across his neck and end his life as quickly as he might have otherwise ended hers.

Just when Yamato was certain his life had come to an abrupt end. Sakura pulled the blade away entirely leaving him dumbstruck with disbelief.

"In your own way, Yamato. You were good to me." She whispered down at him before leaning closer till her nose almost touched his.

"That's the only reason you're still breathing. I'm returning the favor." She breathed the sweetness of her breath making his skin tingle with familiarity.

"But you were right. When you said 'this doesn't change anything'. After I leave this cave we are still enemies. Given the chance again, I will kill you." Sakura vowed with such determination it flooded her jade eyes turning them into a harden shade of emerald.

Yamato felt her words sink into before she surprised him even more by sealing her lips to his in a breathtakingly devoted kiss. His only regret was he couldn't return the desperate gesture.

Sakura kissed him like she could never remember kissing anyone before. Almost wanting to burn the very feeling of him on her lips into her memory forever before finally she forced herself to pull away.

"Goodbye Yamato. Take care of yourself." She whispered.

Then just like a blissful dream or maybe some kind of haunting nightmare she was gone.

Sakura ran from the cave like her body was weightless. Fully rejuvenated with the blazing feeling of vitality that Yamato had given her.

She had never felt more determined in her life. Nothing was stopping her now, soon she would have it all. Her home, her friends, her freedom, her very life!

But most of all, indescribable memories that would keep her going for years to come. Sakura smiled to herself wide and prideful.

At long last, she was free.

* * *

**See it got a little bit more fluffier at the end! I'm not totally heartless. Especially to my beloved Yamato! Thanks so much for reading and I hope to get lots of encouraging reviews! Reviews = Fuel for me to write more!**

**Hope to be working on some new one-shots soon enough. Maybe through in some Kakashi! How knows? Thanks again!**


End file.
